


Make it Official

by katherine1753



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Kylo, M/M, Proposals, sad Hux, sequel to Make it Personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine1753/pseuds/katherine1753
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roses are red<br/>Violets are blue<br/>Kylo Ren is in love<br/>So here is part 2</p><p>As requested, a sequel. Set one year after Make it Personal, Kylo is determined to prove his love to Hux on Valentine's Day. But somehow Hux is under the impression that they're breaking up. <br/>More hopeless-at-romance boys in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Official

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatHarkness_Katara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatHarkness_Katara/gifts).



> This is trash. I am trash.   
> Set after Make it Personal but you don't have to read that first
> 
> for KatHarkness_Katara, who asked for next year

Almost a year had passed since that fateful Valentine's Day when Kylo Ren had confessed his feelings for the great General Hux. A year filled with a happier, slightly less destructive Lord Ren. A year filled with meaningful glances between the two that had definitely not gone unnoticed by the crew (however much the General was convinced otherwise). A year filled with dozens upon dozens of assemblies Hux insisted on giving: all, he claimed, to be with the purpose of being simply informative, but ranged from instructions on properly making the bed to how to know when your lover is _not in the mood_ because he simply has _too much to do as Gener-_ as a _person_ thank you very much. Hux believed them to be successful. The whole crew was either amused, annoyed, or uncomfortable with the intimate details of their commanders, depending on the topic of the assembly.

 

0300 February 7

Kylo Ren was almost asleep. Almost drifting off into peaceful dreams. He was tired, of course, having recently finished a particularly enthusiastic night with Hux, but his mind was wandering, as it often did. His fingers traced idly over the shoulder of the man in his bed who had completely conked out about half an hour earlier, sated and calm and almost snoring. Not that Hux would ever believe Kylo if he told him that he snored.

Kylo smiled lightly. He couldn't believe that it had been almost a year since he had successfully wooed Hux with his cards, disastrous as the whole ordeal may have been. And with Valentine's Day right around the corner-

He sat bolt upright in bed, almost throwing the covers off in haste as he just barely managed to stop himself from shouting expletives. It wouldn't be good to wake up Hux at three in the morning. Anxiety gripped him as he realized he would have to wait until morning to do anything about his predicament besides thinking about it. But the sudden realization had hit him that Valentine's Day was technically less than a week away at that point, and besides that it was their one-year anniversary of being together. And Kylo had nothing planned. Hux was going to kill him.

 

0900 February 7

He loved the General (when he had come to that conclusion a few months ago, the realization had hit him like he had run straight into a solid piece of transparisteel) and though he hadn't actually said it to him, he knew he had to do something good for Valentine's Day. Something spectacular. Something Hux would never expect. Something better than just a love confession. And then the thought came to him: he would propose. It was a genius plan. He only had a week, but he could pull it off, right?

After all, he was Kylo Ren. He could do what he wanted. He would succeed. Just like last year. But much more romantic of course. The General wouldn't even know what hit him.

All he would need was some time to find a ring, figure out what to say, and probably some help from Phasma.

 

1100 February 7

Halfway through looking over some plans for a new stormtrooper training program, Hux was interrupted by a knock on his door. Captain Phasma strode into the room confidently and Hux thought he caught a glimpse of Kylo outside before the door slid shut behind her.

“General.”

“Captain.”

“Requesting permission to go planetside, sir. To assist Lord Ren on a mission.”

Hux paused. He didn't know of any missions having been planned. Surely Ren would have told him if anything had happened with the Supreme Leader. “What is the purpose of this mission, Captain?”

“I do not know, sir. Lord Ren is...insistent that we leave immediately, sir.”

Hux considered for a moment. Kylo would tell him about it later, he assumed. If anything, at least Captain Phasma would fill out the proper documentation when they returned.

“Permission granted. Make sure Lord Ren refuels the speeder, Captain. He often forgets.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir,” she saluted and was gone.

Hux let out a sigh. Phasma knew about their relationship, so he could be more casual around her, but he felt that she was hiding something. He only hoped he would find out soon enough.

 

1500 February 8

Kylo stood outside the jewelry store nervously. It had taken him hours to even stand within thirty yards of the establishment. What if this was a bad plan? What if Hux hated it? What if Hux didn't want to get married?

“Lord Ren,” Phasma snapped him out of his thoughts. It was strange to see her in civilian clothing, no helmet or chrome. “Standing there will do no good to either you or the General.”

Kylo nodded weakly. He was glad he brought Phasma. She had found out about their relationship quite early on and he appreciated having someone to talk to.

“I have some things that I need to get for myself and I will be back in two hours. That should give you sufficient time to look and find something suitable. Provided that you actually go inside,” and with that she nudged him towards the door, causing him to almost trip over the not-quite-the-right-size civilian boots.

He made it inside the store. And promptly froze again in the entrance-way as he stared at the glittering crystals in cases, extravagant jewelry, and velvet lined trays upon countertops. He was overwhelmed. It was like buying the cards all over again: he had no idea what he was doing, had no idea what was appropriate to buy. Only this time, there was arguably more of a risk.

“What can I help you with today, sir?” a salesperson glided over to him smoothly. Kylo looked at his savior, hoping they would truly be helpful.

“Engagement rings,” he replied hoarsely, not meaning for his voice to come out so wrong.

The salesperson's smile grew. “Congratulations, sir! Come with me and I can show you some of our options. Do you have an idea of what you're looking for?”

“No...” Kylo realized he had no idea how any of this worked.

“That's alright, sir. What about your lover's preferences? Gold or silver? Platinum, perhaps? Gemstones? Engravings?”

Kylo panicked. He didn't know what Hux would want at all. Was this even a good idea?

“How about I just show you a range of options to start with and we go from there?” the salesperson asked gently. Kylo realized that they must deal with helpless people like him more often than he thought. He nodded weakly and followed them to a well-lit counter.

 

Two hours later, Kylo still had no idea what he was doing. Dozens of rings were spread out in front of him, each more glittery than the last. All outrageously expensive, but Hux was worth it. Would he prefer the one with fifteen diamonds or the emerald encrusted rose gold?

“Any luck?” a voice came from behind him. Phasma. Thank the stars. The salesperson had been pushing more and more rings towards him, completely overwhelming and confusing him with options. Phasma would help.

The salesperson smiled. “Is this the lucky-”

“Absolutely not.” Phasma interrupted, answering the unfinished question and giving her opinion on the ring choices displayed on the table. “You know him better than that. Don't be an idiot.”

It was true. Kylo sighed and looked back into the case.

“You don't need jewels to prove your love. You know what he likes, how he feels, think about it,” Phasma encouraged. In the back of the case, he finally saw it. The perfect ring. Simple and strong but delicate all the same. The silvery color held an expensive looking yet tasteful shine and the engraved design was faint but elegant. It would suit Hux.

 

2200 February 9

It had been almost three days since Kylo left. Well, a little more like two and a half days, but was Hux counting? ...Yes. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes tiredly after checking the clock and his datapad for the fifth time in the past three minutes. What could this mission be that Kylo would go so long without even checking in? Hux would admit it – he was worried.

He didn't like not knowing things, and he hated to worry. Ren did remember Valentine's Day and their anniversary were that week, right? He hoped Kylo would be back in time. It was in five days and Ren wasn't even on the kriffing ship.

Hux fell into a fitful sleep, worried for Kylo and nervous about the feelings between them. He loved Kylo. But did Kylo truly know it?

 

1100 February 10

Kylo Ren and Phasma set the course on their speeder to bring them back to the Finalizer. Kylo hadn't meant to be gone so long, he was just desperate for assistance because he had to get this perfectly right for Hux. He had been running through practice scenario after practice scenario with a less-than-enthused Phasma, who had lost interest in her acting ability about four scenarios in. She told him most of his back-up plans for disaster were entirely useless; Hux did not have a cage of womp rats hidden underneath his floor, nor did he secretly hate Kylo and keep voodoo dolls of him around. Kylo begrudgingly believed her. The one about the blasters hidden in his quarters he wasn't so sure about though.

Because Kylo couldn't keep his mouth shut now that he was nervous and excited, he decided it would be best and safest not to talk at all. Phasma was grateful for the silence. She did, however, insist that Kylo at least inform the General that they were on the way back and to give him an estimated time of arrival. Kylo felt bad about not talking to Hux, but he didn't want to ruin the surprise.

 

1600 February 10

Hux stared at the message on his datapad incredulously. “Coming back now. Will be there late tonight. -Kylo Ren.” That was it? He couldn't have said anything else, either about the mission or sign it with any semblance of their relationship or give him anything over than short blank facts?

He sighed and set it down. Maybe he was just reading too much into things because he was nervous about Valentine's Day. Hux had plans this year. His hand hesitated on the handle to his desk drawer, then opened it, pulling out a small box. His fingers traced over the smooth velvet before flipping it open to look at the ring nestled inside. He had bought it months ago, shortly after realizing the full depth of his feelings for Kylo. He had planned to propose the night of their anniversary. Though he changed the fine-tuned details every now and then, he thought it would be romantic and he thought he would receive a positive response.

Would Kylo even notice his efforts? Would Kylo say yes? Had he assumed too much? Hux looked at the ring with a sad smile. It was perfect for Kylo and he wanted nothing more than to spend his life with the man. He just desperately hoped that Kylo would accept his proposal.

 

2300 February 10

The closer Kylo's speeder had gotten to the Finalizer, the more nervous and fidgety he became. Phasma had snapped at him more than once to just sit still. He hoped that Hux would already be asleep when they docked, that way he could just sneak back to his quarters with the tiny box in his pocket, hide it somewhere safe, and avoid his General so as not to give anything away.

He had no such luck.

As he stepped down the ramp, the first thing he saw was Hux leaning against the wall, waiting. He froze, panicked. Hux would ask questions and he wouldn't be able to lie to him.

Phasma shoved him out of the way down the ramp, giving him a meaningful look before putting her helmet on. She saluted the General and exited the hangar. Kylo shuffled forward, eyes down, wishing he at least had his helmet with him and that he hadn't left it secured away in his quarters.

“Kylo,” Hux said, voice echoing slightly in the empty hangar. Was that a tone of...sadness? Maybe Hux was just tired.

“Hux,” he replied quietly.

“How was your mission?” Hux asked, sounding like he was holding something back.

“Fine,” he mumbled. His eyes wouldn't meet Hux's, settling near the bottom of his chin instead.

Hux pursed his lips slightly to stop himself from frowning. Kylo knew that expression well. He had already disappointed Hux and he hadn't even done anything yet. “Are you even going to look at me?”

Kylo looked up, unable to bear Hux's defeated tone. Hux looked taken-aback at the panic in Kylo's eyes.

“Where did you go?” Hux asked, concern taking over any upset emotions, reaching out for Kylo. “What happened? Are you alright?”

Kylo knew it was the wrong thing to do, but he flinched away and fled, not before seeing the flash of hurt cross Hux's face. He would have to fix that. He just didn't want to ruin the surprise. He didn't trust himself not to say anything or project his feelings about it. So clearly he had to avoid Hux.

 

0800 February 11

Kylo hadn't come to Hux's room the night before, after he had literally run away. Kylo _always_ came to Hux's quarters after missions. Hux knew that he missed him when he was away. But now Hux wasn't sure what to make of the strange situation. Maybe this whole time Kylo and Phasma...no. The thought was laughable. His knight was probably just too tired and wanted to go to sleep. He didn't understand what had changed though, or the expression on Kylo's face when he finally met his eyes.

And as Valentine's Day was rapidly approaching, Hux hoped that maybe things would go back to normal quickly. He even dared to hope to receive a series of cards again in the same tradition as the year before. With only three days to go, surely something to indicate Valentine's Day would happen that day, right?

 

By 1400 he still hadn't seen Kylo Ren at all except for the tail end of his cloak disappearing around corners. He hadn't gotten any cards, any letters, any interactions with Kylo, or any indication that the man was even present. Maybe Kylo didn't know Valentine's Day was still celebrated when couples were together. Hux frowned slightly. He would have to let Kylo know it was alright if he didn't have anything planned, but he needed the knight to stop avoiding him.

He decided to call for an immediate assembly, to which the troops hardly seemed surprised. No matter. It would be informative for all.

Hux walked out onto the stage, a little nervous, finally seeing Kylo all the way in the back, hidden in his mask.

“Good afternoon. I have called this assembly to give you some information on customs once more. As most of you are aware, Valentine's Day is this week. If you are already with a partner, just because you are together does not mean that you shouldn't do anything for Valentine's Day. Or, perhaps, if it's your anniversary. Dates should be re-celebrated every year, of course. But if you don't already have something planned, that can be alright, just at least spend some time with your partner. You could write them a letter or make them a small card. It's the thought that counts. They might have something planned for you, but you need to be there for it. It's just important to be with them and they'll forgive you for not having anything.”

Hux began to pace the stage, finally dragging his eyes away from Kylo's helmet. “Or, you can do something small. Like a gesture, perhaps. For example...you could make it official. Your relationship, I mean,” Hux knew he was beginning to ramble, his sentences becoming less structured and more of a train of thought. “Tell your friends and family or tell the whole galaxy. Whoever you want. Just make sure it's tasteful. That is all.”

With a swish of his coat he quickly walked off the stage before he could say anything more. He didn't see the slight tilt of a dark helmet in the back of the room.

 

0900 February 12

Hux still hadn't seen Kylo, even after his pointed assembly. He thought he had made his requests clear. He assumed that he was imagining things but he was beginning to think that the troopers and officers were giving him stares and sympathetic looks. It did nothing to help his state. His knight was avoiding him and it was getting closer and closer to one of the most important days of their lives. Or at least Hux thought so. Maybe Kylo didn't feel the same anymore. His heart ached, but he blamed it on the fact that he had skipped breakfast that morning and called Phasma on his datapad.

“Phasma,” he greeted when she answered, noticing she was alone in her blue hologram. “I need to ask you some questions.”

“Go ahead sir.”

“What is going on with Ren?” He got straight to the point.

“I do not know sir,” she replied, but there was something off in her voice. He normally would blame the holo-projector or his datapad speakers, but his nervous mind was not allowing him to write anything off as mere coincidence.

“Where did you go on your mission?”

“Was my report unsatisfactory, sir?”

“Phasma, please,” he rubbed a hand over his eye tiredly and broke all formality. “I haven't- I haven't even _seen_ him since you've been back. I'm-”

“Hux,” she interrupted. “It's not what you think. You needn't worry.”

“How can I not?” he sighed.

“I will speak with him.”

“Thank you, Phasma.”

 

1300 February 12

“Lord Ren,” Phasma announced her presence loudly as she stomped up behind him in the training room. “Stop acting like a fool.” The few stormtroopers in the room fled, not wanting to get involved, leaving their commanders alone.

“I haven't done anything,” he retorted.

“That's exactly it, you haven't done _anything._ Hux knows something is up. He's asking questions. So try to at least act normal around him.”

She figured that was sufficient enough. Hux wouldn't want Kylo to know how upset he was, and if Lord Ren actually listened, all would be well. Who was she kidding, Kylo Ren didn't listen to anyone, except Hux sometimes. She would have to fix this disaster. Again. The two commanding officers really were idiots sometimes.

By 1700 she had no less than seven stormtroopers come to her, concerned, about their General and Ren. She was getting really tired of it. After reassuring the troops that the men were just being stupid and in love, as always, Captain Phasma took her well-deserved break and locked herself away in the silence of her quarters. She would deal with the infatuated fools later.

 

1800 February 12

Unbeknownst to Phasma, Kylo Ren was spectacularly failing at her advice. He would walk up towards Hux, but change his mind as soon as he neared the General's personal space and turn back around to quickly walk away. Sometimes Hux would seem hurt by his actions. Sometimes he just seemed confused. He never followed him though. Kylo wasn't sure what he'd do at that point.

He did manage to sit at their usual table in the mess hall, shoveling food into his mouth to try to finish as quickly as possible so that he could avoid any long conversations.

Hux sat down gingerly next to him in his custom spot. “Kylo,” he greeted softly. Hux seemed nervous. Kylo didn't like it. Maybe Hux already knew? Maybe he had figured it out, he was really smart.

“Hux,” he replied, almost choking on his blue milk.

“How,” Hux shook his head minutely and took a breath, starting again, his tone finally a bit stronger. “How have you been?”

Kylo blinked at him. Something was wrong with Hux. “I'm...fine...?”

He noticed the way Hux bit his lip ever so slightly and that was his undoing. He stood up too fast, deciding he was finished eating, almost knocking over his and Hux's glasses of milk, and hastily grabbed his tray, making a retreat. Hux was almost treating him like a stranger. Maybe he was trying to let him down softly. His hand itched for his lightsaber but he had promised not to destroy any more equipment. He had kept that promise for almost a year. Even if Hux didn't like him anymore, he wouldn't let his General down.

 

2000 February 12

Hux would admit, what happened at dinner hurt. He didn't understand why Kylo kept leaving and being awkward about even basic conversations. He came to the conclusion that he must have done something to upset his knight; what else could the problem be?

He called for another assembly, and the troops had gathered before he had completely figured out what to say. The commanding officers flanking the sides of the stormtrooper blocks looked sympathetic towards him and he knew he wasn't imagining it this time. It looked like they all knew something he didn't. But there was no way they could. He was probably just consumed in his own emotions and applying them to the blank expressions of his staff. Yes, that must be it.

“Thank you for assembling so quickly. I just have a few brief things to say. In the spirit of Valentine's Day, keep up the good work I have seen some of you doing. But I also must speak about some of the other parts of relationships. If you have something to say to your partner, then say it. Don't avoid them,” he noticed that his voice broke slightly and he cleared his throat to hide it. “If your partner has done something wrong then talk about it. They might not know what they've done if you don't tell them so that they can fix it.”

 

0800 February 13

Valentine's Day was tomorrow. Hux was a wreck. For a week he had been waking up alone, eating alone, sleeping alone. All before the date he planned to declare his love. It was the worst of circumstances and he was much more stressed than usual.

With the new level of anxiety and emotion, he began to wonder if he had been misinterpreting things and that Kylo just didn't know how Hux felt about him. He hadn't exactly told him, nor had he followed him any of the times that his knight had fled. Hux could only imagine how upsetting that could be. He could fix this, and just in time.

At another hastily called morning assembly, just happening in the mess hall so as not to inconvenience his troops, he looked around the room at the faces of the stormtroopers before beginning. They were giving him the same looks as the officers had before. It was a bit unnerving. And then there was Kylo, all the way in the corner, still in his mask.

“Good morning, everyone. Just a quick announcement. If you...” he looked into the dark eyepiece of Kylo's helmet, “if you're in love, make sure your partner knows.” He willed Kylo to look into his mind, to see his feelings, hoping it wasn't too late.

 

1100 February 13

Kylo Ren had run through practice speech after speech with Phasma in his quarters, tying to figure out exactly what to say to Hux. She was getting frustrated with him, and he could tell, but he felt like things weren't quite right yet.

“Lord Ren. Though I do like to be of assistance, I need to get back to my patrols.”

“Thank you, Phasma. I'll figure something out. I have a little over twenty-four hours left,” Kylo said nervously.

“If I may, I am not sure that waiting is the best course of action, sir.”

Kylo frowned. “But the timing-”

“I know. But you might need to hurry it up or do _something_ because something is wrong with the General and you know it. You aren't helping with your avoidance, and the troopers all know. Just so you're aware. You know how much I respect the General and if you hurt him any more by accident I will not hesitate to hurt you. He loves you, you know. Fix this, Ren.”

And with that, she left him alone with his thoughts. Taking her advice and Hux's speech into account, he decided that he needed to find a way to let Hux know that he understood that the General loved him. That would fix the problems, right?

 

2100 February 13

There was a knock on the door to his quarters. Hux paused minutely before carefully walking to the door, heart racing. Could Kylo finally be coming to see him?

He opened the door and couldn't stop the small smile on his face. “Kylo,” he said, relieved.

“Hux,” Kylo stepped inside and the door slid shut behind him.

“I've missed you,” Hux admitted. He figured he shouldn't hide anything. Kylo deserved to know how he felt.

“Me as well,” the knight picked at his clothes nervously. Hux noticed something was still off about his knight but he hoped it was just a bit of awkwardness about being apart for so long. “There is a lot I need to talk to you about.”

“Oh?” Hux was curious, but the tone in Kylo's voice made him nervous. Something still didn't seem right.

“Yes. We'll talk tomorrow. I just wanted to stop by tonight.”

Hux felt his brow crease slightly. So Kylo had important things to talk about tomorrow, and he wasn't staying the night? Something was definitely wrong. Though he was nervous, Hux decided it was now or never. If he didn't do it now, it could be too late. He took a steadying breath, steeling his nerves. Holding one of Kylo's hands in his own, trying to ignore the way the knight's hand twitched, he looked straight into the eyes he had missed so much.

“I... love you, Kylo,” he said quietly. It wasn't exactly the declaration of love he had wanted to show, but it was true and it was needed. Hux couldn't hold back anymore. He needed Kylo to know.

“I know,” Kylo replied, corners of his mouth twitching up into a smile.

Hux felt his face fall. He knew? That was it? What kind of a response was that? He slowly pulled his hand away. He cursed the tears he felt forming in his eyes. This was not going at all how he hoped.

“You,” his voice croaked out and he cleared his throat, beginning again. “You should probably go.”

Kylo nodded once, looking confused. “We'll talk tomorrow,” he said, reaching back for Hux's hand for a second, but the General kept it pulled to his chest.

The knight stood and headed towards the door, turning back around once to face him. “Tomorrow, my General,” he promised.

“Leave,” Hux said weakly, not looking at him.

He heard the door open and then shut, and only then did he allow the tears to fall. How had things fallen apart so quickly? What had happened on that mission? Or was that just the tipping point in a long line of small failures? Hux didn't know. He didn't know what had gone wrong. He curled in on himself and allowed himself to cry, letting out all of his pent up emotions.

 

2200 Febraury 13

What had he done wrong? Hux had said to let them know and accept it, right? He told Hux he knew that he loved him. Was that not what he was supposed to do? And then Hux had pushed him away, and he couldn't understand why. He wished he could ask Phasma but she had strict rules not to bother her about personal matters after 2000 hours.

He didn't know what to do. And Hux looked like he was crying and it had to have been his fault, but he had no idea what he had even done to cause the problems. The emotions were soaring through him, and before he knew what had happened, he realized that he had shoved his lightsaber through all of his pillows.

Well. At least it wasn't equipment. He rarely used his pillows anymore anyway, not since he had practically been living in Hux's quarters. All except for the last week, that is. He wondered if things could ever go back to how they were.

He figured that since he didn't know what to do, he would just stick with the plan and try to hope for the best.

 

1000 February 14

Hux hadn't slept. He had cried his lungs raw, until no more tears or sobs could come, eyes puffy and red. He hadn't eaten breakfast, he hadn't read any of his reports that morning, he had done little more than move from his couch, limbs stiff from laying curled in an awkward position all night, hugging himself.

He reached one shaking arm towards his datapad, batteries nearly dead from forgetting to plug it in the night before, and typed out an automated call for an assembly.

Hux dragged himself off of his couch, running a hand through his mussed hair trying to shape it back into its usual style (and knowing he failed). He caught sight of himself in his mirror as he walked by. His greatcoat was wrinkled, his eyes were still red behind the puffiness and dark rings from lack of sleep, and he looked even paler than normal. He looked like a wreck. But he didn't care. He didn't care about much of anything that morning. He just had a few things to say to his troops and then he would go back to his quarters and hopefully pass out from sheer exhaustion.

He walked out onto the stage, knowing that the lack of sleep and weight of nerves and sadness sinking over him were fully visible to the officers and troops. He couldn't bring himself to care when he thought that everything was ending.

He slowly stepped up to the podium, looking out over the crowd. He saw Mitaka's brow crease in concern as he just stood there not speaking. Phasma shuffled a step closer to the stage. Hux sighed. Ren wasn't there. Of course he wasn't there. He almost left the stage; was there really any point to any of this anymore? He let his eyes cross over the troops again, wondering how he could be so lucky that so many of them seemed to care about him. He took a breath, about to begin his speech. He wouldn't let them down.

But then there he was. Kylo suddenly came in the back. Hux made eye contact with what he hoped were Kylo's eyes in the helmet.

“I have called this assembly today for just a brief announcement. You've understood the rest of them thus far,” he took a breath, eyes still on Kylo. “Don't break up with someone on Valentine's Day,” he said, trying and failing to keep the pleading out of his voice. “At least talk to them first. That is all.” He knew he finished weakly. He still didn't know what he had done wrong, why Ren was doing this. Why any of this was happening at all.

He noticed some pitying looks and Phasma's indignant look as he retreated from the stage and back to his quarters. Kylo hadn't moved. He knew Phasma would have something to say to the knight, he only hoped she didn't hurt him too badly.

 

1100 February 14

“Lord Ren how have you managed to completely ruin this?” Phasma almost yelled at him as soon as she dragged him into a deserted office.

“I don't know, Phasma, I tried to do what he said, what you both said!”

She sighed. These men were hopeless. “I know you were waiting until tonight but Ren, I think it's killing Hux. You saw him this morning. Mitaka can handle the command and I have extra troopers on duty. Hux is in his quarters. Go.”

And for once, Kylo Ren listened.

 

1130 February 14

Screw it, Hux thought to himself as he sank onto his couch once more in misery. Maybe when Kylo came to talk to him, he would just propose anyway. To prove a point, to leave absolutely no doubt, to make sure his intentions were 100% clear. Whenever Kylo showed up at his quarters to talk.

As it turned out, he didn't have very long to wait as a knock fell on his door not too much later.

 

1200 February 14

Kylo had spent the walk to Hux's quarters psyching himself up, trying to tell himself that it would all be ok, that it would all be fixed soon. He paced for a minute and a half in front of his General's door. He reached out with a gloved hand and knocked on the door, pulling off his helmet.

Hux looked like hell. Even worse than the assembly. He still looked sleep deprived and full of tears, but there was a little recklessness in his eyes that made Kylo wary.

“Kylo Ren,” he said.

“Hux,” Kylo said slowly, concerned.

“I saw you attended the assembly. And you're still here to talk to me. Is there anything else you wish to say or are you going to go against orders?” Hux snapped.

“What-” Kylo finally realized what was going on. Hux thought he was breaking up with him. This whole time Hux thought Kylo was going to leave him. He couldn't have been more wrong. “ _Hux,_ ” Kylo said pleadingly. “It's not what you think. Really.”

Hux sighed, anger dissipating some in defeat. He was just so tired. Kylo could feel it in the air, just like the thick tension surrounding them. “Then what is it, Kylo. What could you possibly want to talk about,” he spoke the questions as if they were just statements and sat in his desk chair, head falling into his hands.

All of Kylo's plans and speeches and ideas flew out of his head at the sight of his General looking so sad and defeated. “I- I'm sorry,” he said and Hux finally looked at him. “I'm not breaking up with you. Stars, Hux, I couldn't do that. I was trying to propose!” he explained desperately. 

“You _what?!_ ” Hux's face fell into an expression of shock that Kylo had never seen before on the man's face.

Kylo hastily rummaged through his pockets, pulling out the little box and holding it out towards Hux, who just stared at him in disbelief. His outstretched arm hesitated a bit, then he remembered the basic rules of proposing and awkwardly shuffled to the side of Hux's desk. The General's eyes were wide and not leaving him as he knelt clumsily next to him.

“Hux,” he said nervously. “I love you. Will you marry me?”

Hux continued to stare at him for a moment, before opening a drawer on his desk. Kylo's arm dropped a little, confusion and anxiety shooting through the roof.

Wordlessly, Hux pulled out a little box and held it out to Kylo, gesturing for him to open it. He had never seen his General speechless before. Inside the box was a ring, in a style matching the one Kylo had purchased for Hux. His mouth fell open as he looked back up at Hux. “You-”

Hux nodded and pulled Kylo up into a kiss, lips finally on the ones they had missed so dearly.

“Only if you marry me too,” Hux whispered against his skin.

“I think that's how it generally works,” Kylo stuttered out.

Hux didn't answer, just kissing him again.

After a moment, Kylo pulled away, leaning his forehead against Hux's. A small laugh escaped him. “Phasma was right.” A small questioning noise escaped Hux. “We both really are idiots.”

“I suppose so,” Hux admitted. “But you're my idiot.”

“Your idiot _fiance_ ,” Kylo added.

“Yes,” Hux's hand traced over his cheek before sliding a ring onto each of their fingers. “My idiot fiance. I wouldn't have it any other way.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I had no idea this whole thing would go over so well <3


End file.
